My Time To Shine
by XxX-Beautiful-Goodbye-XxX
Summary: Sequel to You Saved Me From A Broken Heart. As Melody Oliver starts her senior year at HA, she learns that she is living in someone else's shadow. Not just anybody's shadow, her parents. Beck and Tori Oliver. How will she handle this? Full summery inside
1. First day of School

_**Hey guys its me XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX. Im back and here with a sequel to You Saved Me From a Broken Heart. **_

_**Summery:**_

_**As Melody starts her senior year at HA, she learns she is living in someone's shadow. Not just anybody's shadow, her parents shadow. Everybody around her expects her to be an amazing singer and actress. When all she wants to do is dance. The problem is she doesn't know how to tell her parents that she doesn't want to live their dream. Will Melody ever get her time to shine?  
**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious or Nick. (I wish I wish i did). I do own my characters and the plot.**_

_**Enjoy the story! :)**_

"Mel wake up!" Mom called from the hall. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. I was just about asleep again when my alarm went off! I groaned again; it's too early! "Melody wake up, it's the first day of your senior year!" Dad said as he sat down on my bed.

"It's too early dad." I said.

He sighed and stood up. He probably left I thought. And the next thing I knew I was thrown over dad's shoulder and put on the couch. Mom than came over and started to tickle me. "I'm awake!" I cried.

"Okay go get ready." Mom said.

"And hurry or you will be late." Dad said.

I ran up to my room and turned on the light. I hurriedly pulled on a pair of light denim skinny jeans. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a white tank top. I put it on and grabbed my favorite shirt and pulled it on over the tank top. It was a blue Aeropostale V-neck. I slipped on my black Converse and ran down stairs. "Thank you now eat." My mom said and handed me a plate. I helped my self to some eggs and bacon. After I ate I gave my parents a hug and left. To say I was nervous was an understatement. This was my senior year. My time to shine.

**So there's the Prologue What do you think?**

**- Thanks for reading!**

**-XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX (Haley)**


	2. Feelings

_**Hey guys its me XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX. Im back and here with a sequel to You Saved Me From a Broken Heart. **_

_**Summery:**_

_**As Melody starts her senior year at HA, she learns she is living in someone's shadow. Not just anybody's shadow, her parents shadow. Everybody around her expects her to be an amazing singer and actress. When all she wants to do is dance. The problem is she doesn't know how to tell her parents that she doesn't want to live their dream. Will Melody ever get her time to shine?  
**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious or Nick. (I wish I wish i did). I do own my characters and the plot.**_

_**Enjoy the story! :)**_

"Hey Mel!" My friends yell from a table in the asphalt cafe.

"Hey guys." I say as I take a seat.

"You going to audition for the showcase?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"You should, you have an amazing voice." Jana says.

"I was thinking about dancing." I mutter.

"Right, she is as good as her mom." Sarah says.

"Ans she can act like her dad." Jana says.

I sigh singing and acting are fun. But I prefer to dance. But everyone else keeps asking me to sing and act. They compare me to my parents. News flash people I am not my parents. I don't want to sing, or act. Its fun that's all. I don't love to do it. I love to dance. It's my love. I hate that im living in their shadow!

"Melody, the bell rang." Megan said.

"Oh, lets go." I said.

Megan is a dancer like me. She is the only one who knows that I prefer dance than anything else. She kind of guessed sophomore year. I just wish I had the nerve to tell everyone else. Especially my parents.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. And that it is so short. I have been really busy, with a lot of things. I hope to update soon.**

**- Thanks for reading!**

**-XxXBeautiful-GoodbyeXxX (Haley)**


	3. Couldn't Say No

Well chapter three. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

"How was school?" Mom asked when I walked in the door.

"Good." I said. "I'm going to audition for the showcase."

"Do you want me to help you pick out a song?" Mom asked.

She looked up at me excitedly. How was I going to say I wasn't singing.

"I can call Andre and have him help you too." Mom continued.

"Yeah, that would be great." I lied.

Thank god I got dad skills too. Why can't I just tell them I want to dance?

"Go do your homework, I'll call Andre when your done." Mom said.

I walked up to my room. I pulled my laptop out. I turned it on and open office word. I started on my English homework. I was on Facebook when Andre got here.

"Hey there little one." Andre said. "What kind of song do you want to sing?"

"I was thinking something you can dance to." I said.

We worked on the song for a couple hours. When dad got home, I excused myself. I went up to my room and did the one thing that I really wanted to do, I danced.

* * *

Well it's short again. Sorry it's just these chapters don't seem to work long. Sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
